parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Robot Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Olivia Flaversham - Young Anna (Frozen) *Hiram Flaversham - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Toby - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *Mrs. Judson - Gwen (Total Drama) *Professor Ratigan - Hades (Hercules) *Fidget - Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Bartholomew - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Felicia - Monster House *The Barmaid - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Miss Kitty - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) and Izzy (Total Drama) *Queen Mousetoria - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Disguised Criminal - Shrek *Juggling Octopus - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Frog and Salamander - Peter Pan and Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Piano Mouse - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Mouse with a Crutch - Gilbert Gottfried *Client from Hampstead - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Bartender - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Scenes *The Great Robot Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Robot Detective part 2 - Booster Munchapper Finds Young Anna *The Great Robot Detective part 3 - Enter XR *The Great Robot Detective part 4 - Enter Hades *The Great Robot Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Robot Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Putt-Putt! *The Great Robot Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Robot Detective part 8 - Pain and Panic Kidnap Young Anna/The Chase *The Great Robot Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Robot Detective part 10 - Hades's Plan *The Great Robot Detective part 11 - XR's Observation *The Great Robot Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Robot Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Robot Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Pain and Panic *The Great Robot Detective part 15 - XR and Hades's Confrontation *The Great Robot Detective part 16 - Hades's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Robot Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Robot Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Robot Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Robot Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Robot Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Robot Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery XR.png|XR as Basil of Baker Street Booster.jpg|Booster Munchapper as Dr. David Q. Dawson Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Olivia Flaversham SD Kluger.jpg|SD Kluger as Hiram Flaversham Putt-Putt & Pep.png|Putt-Putt as Toby TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen as Mrs. Judson Hades.jpg|Hades as Professor Ratigan Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-4248.jpg|Pain and Panic as Fidget Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Bartholomew Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Felicia Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as the Barmaid Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Miss Kitty Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy and Izzy Total Drama.jpg|Izzy as Miss Kitty's Sisters Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Queen Mousetoria NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Disguised Criminal Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as the Juggling Octopus Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as the Frog Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as the Salamander Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as the Piano Mouse Gilbert Gottfried.jpg|Gilbert Gottfried as the Mouse with a Crutch NEW Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as the Client from Hampstead Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs